11 Doctors
by MadHat886
Summary: The Doctor's past selves suddenly find themselves all meeting each other. And the past selves are in for a shock when they see the newest Doctor and his two companions.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Doctor Who or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

11 Doctors –

On a planet far from planet Earth a lonely man in a suit lay on the ground watching the sky. He's the last of his kind, he is the last of the Time Lords. He never gives his real name, everyone only knows him as the Doctor. He sat watching the Eye of Orion in the alien sky. He came here to get away from it all, when the universe gets too heavy for him. It's a place of refuge for him. For once again he's alone. (1)

A loud explosion got his attention and as he was turning to where the boom came from he heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Doctor what was that?"

"Rose?" the Doctor ask turning to see Rose running up to him.

"Are you alright?" Rose ask.

"This… this can't be! ….unless….," fearfully the Doctor turn to see a man dress in black with a shaved head offering his hand to help him up.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," his past self said.

"This isn't good," the Doctor said.

"Do, I know you?" the past Doctor ask.

"Let's get the mind sharing part over with," the Doctor said as he mind link with his past self.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rose yelled as she pull the future Doctor away from his past self who is holding his head in a shock expression.

"How could you be so stupid? You knew I brought Rose here today!" the past Doctor shouted.

"Me? You're the one who must have overshot the temporal coordinates!" the Doctor shouted back.

"Excuse me you two. What the hell is…," Rose began to say but the rest was lost by the boom of another explosion.

"I'll explain later," both Doctors said at the same time. And the three ran towards the blast.

Over the hill they spot to figures, a young girl wearing a black jacket and an older man sitting on a lawn chain. Both are faces that both Doctor's haven't seen for ages.

"Ace?" Both Doctor's ask seeing the young Ace again.

"How you know my name?" Ace ask.

"This isn't good," the shorter Doctor said seeing the two other Time Lords and figuring out who they are.

"Tell me about it," the first short Doctor said with his two companions Jamie and Zoe.

"Not you again," the 3rd Doctor said who's with Jo.

The other Doctor's all began appearing as well, the 4th Doctor showed up with Romana and K-9. Followed by the 5th Doctor with Tegan and Turlough. Then the 6th Doctor with Peri showed up. It got all confusing till the first Doctor made his appearance tapping his cane on the ground getting everyone's attention, near him is his granddaughter Susan.

"It's you finally we're getting somewhere," the newest Doctor said giving his older self a hug. (2)

"Yes well unhand me and explains what's going on," the Doctor said as he push away the newer one.

"Steady one there…," the 5th Doctor began but was cut off.

"Don't you patronize me! I know what you are. All those blue boxes parked all over. I recognize a time capsule when I see one," the Doctor said before pointing to the 2nd. "You explain."

"Well… ahem… erm… It's like this, you see all of these people… Well not all of them… us… we are all… Well you…," the 2nd Doctor mumbled.

"Oh for Pete's sake… What the little troll is trying to say is that we are all future regenerations of you. Pulled out of time for some nefarious purpose," the 3rd Doctor stepped in.

"I was getting to that," the 2nd Doctor said.

"Good grief!" the first Doctor said shock.

"Grandfather? Is it all true? Are there really all you?" Susan ask.

"Me? Yes… yes I'm afraid so," the 1st Doctor said.

A loud crash got everyone's attention as the 7th Doctor's TARDIS was knock over by a grey colored, yellow mane, cross-eyed Pegasus somehow trip it over after crashing into it.

"Sorry," Derpy said sheepishly.

"Oh horse feathers this isn't good," a brown pony said wearing a suit who is followed by a blue unicorn wearing a magician cape and a witch's hat both covered with stars.

"Doctor are these humans?" Trixie ask blinking as she stared at the strange creatures in front of her.

"Yes Trixie some of them are. But what worries me is that all of my past selves are here as well," the pony Doctor said.

"I'm going to be a horse?" the 10th Doctor ask staring at his future self.

"Pony not horse. And what brought me back here and brought all of you means something big is happening," the pony Doctor said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Got the idea after reading Rich's Comixblog 'The 10 Doctors' a good fan comic for any true Doctor fan.

2 - Since the 1st Doctor is the oldest in appearance I figure because he simply aged normally living a long life before he began his road trip.

!


End file.
